


Cooking with Hector Rivera

by Odd_Cinderella



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Writing Prompt, a little fluff, i am new at this sorry, imelda and hector are in love, implication of a certain...act, why am i adding this on here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Cinderella/pseuds/Odd_Cinderella
Summary: Just a writing prompt drabble from Tumblr. I ignored accent marks again, so, I'm sorry. Please enjoy?Copy and pasted from Tumblr: So, I did one of those Writing Prompt things and, well, wasn’t expecting replies. I got two of them, and I finally got the chance to write one of the two. I’m nervous because I have never written Imector and have been scared to do so. This one was from @backuppixiedust and they suggested 23 or 29. I chose 29.  Reminder that this is a Drabble not a full thing.





	Cooking with Hector Rivera

“Papa Hector! What are you doing in the kitchen!?” Rosita cried out.

Hector Rivera was in the kitchen, putting down groceries from when he went shopping with Imelda, his wife. He was a bit confused as he was taking them out and putting them up in their correct places because his daughter-in-law shrilled at him.

“Rosita, carino, can’t you see I am putting up groceries? Help your mama out with this too. She bought too much…again.”

This was true. Ever since Hector came back to living with them, Mama Imelda had been absentmindedly adding more to their grocery shopping. Truly, she was happy to have her husband back and having the house complete finally after so long, sometimes she accidentally made feasts and decided to share some with neighbors. Ever since he came back, Mama Imelda’s cold heart had thawed out. This woman was madly in love with her husband and the way she changed over the course of his return to the family was visible.

One time though, Hector wanted to surprise her. He wanted to be the one cooking for her for once. Unfortunately, he never actually quite learned how to cook. He ended up burning everything, at least it was to the food and not the whole hacienda. So, not only did Imelda buy extra food because there was another mouth to feed, but, just in case that extra mouth decided he wanted to cook, he could at least cook some ingredients and there was at least back up leftover. Rosita chuckled and joined her father-in-law and helped with the groceries.

Mama Imelda entered the kitchen area with ‘the last of the bags,’ she mumbled under her breath and went straight to organizing. All three of them putting groceries away while Hector decided to hum a silly little tune. Eventually, the girls joined him in a nice melodic tune and ended up laughing at the end of it all. It was getting late, so, dinner was needed to get started on.

“Mi amor,” Imelda began. Hector was immediately at her side. “Mi Diosa?”

Rosita stifled a giggle and blush. She was truly a romantic and seeing her in-laws being so romantic with each other made her heart soar.

“Grab these ingredients and we’ll start,” she told Hector and then, turned to Rosita. “Rosita, I won’t be needing your help tonight. Hector will be helping me. Go wash up and tell the others dinner will be ready in a few.”

“Espere, que!?” Rosita shrieked, Hector winced. “You’re going to let him help cook dinner?!” “Si.” Imelda said with a determined nod. “Pero, Mama–!”

“No, peros. My husband will help me with dinner tonight. Go upstairs, nina.” Rosita blinked and looked between the two. Hector stood there, sheepishly. He remembers what happened he tried cooking by himself. But, he was hiding his one talent in the kitchen, other than pleasing his wife and playing music: despite his fodder at cooking, he definitely can chop and cut and at least measure anything out.

“Imeda, carino, what if she–” Imelda then gave him a stern look and he winced over. He couldn’t deny his diosa of an intimate moment of them cooking. He remembers so well the teamwork they came up with in the kitchen when they were alive. He would chop, cut and measure and she would overlook the cooking. It had been such a long time since they worked in harmony this way, he was counting his blessings he was allowed this opportunity to be alone with his wife again.

Rosita huffed and decided to leave, casting one last look over at her in-laws, and continued her way up the stairs. If she had cheeks, she would be blushing because when she looked at them again, there was a fire in her mother-in-laws eyes she had never seen before. Oh sure, many suitors tried to woo her harsh Mama, in life and in death, but, no one made her look like what she saw when she looked over her in-laws. She was giddy and if it meant that the two of them needed “alone time,” she was more than willing to let it slide tonight.

Hector gathered the ingredients while Imelda found the pots and pans. And their rhythm from life sprang and they were repeating one night they spent cooking together. She found out very quickly that the man couldn’t cook to save his life, he actually burned boiling water. But, because of his nimble fingers thanks to years of playing guitar, he could chop and cut and slice beautifully. Their dynamic at this in life was wonderful. The meals they made for two, and then for three, when they found out Imelda was pregnant, were actually beautiful and quite delicious. 

Honestly, if a person would see their dynamic in the kitchen, they could swear it was like seeing a married couple dancing. Every move they made, every new smell that waft from the kitchen, was a glorious performance.

Imelda was in Heaven. She was cooking again with her husband. Her husband she repeated in her head. It wasn’t a dream anymore, he was right here, next to her, creating a symphony of aromas all just for her. In life, sometimes, cooking got a little…more handsy than it should have and tonight was no exception. She needed his touch again. Oh sure, they were definitely handsy in bed, especially since she invited him back in with her. But, the little touches here and there while cooking made her the happiest. It wasn’t all that glamorous, but she knew it always led to after dinner, a wonderful…session in bed.

“Sing for me, mi amor,” she purred loudly to get his attention. Hector was concentrating on keeping everything in check. When it came to chopping, he was very meticulous and making sure everything was cut properly, without cutting himself. He got out of his trance when his wife demanded something of him.

“Perdon, what did you say?” he asked. Imelda closed the space between them; Hector backed up into the counter and if he had blood, he’d sure be blushing right now at how very close his wife was. Imelda bit her lower lip and looked at him with a fire in her eyes, closing even further the space between them where they chest cavities were touching and he could feel her breath against him.

“Sing for me,” she annunciated the words tenderly, dripping with want. Hector gulped, put his hands on her shoulders and leaned her off him. “Diosa, here? Now? In this time?”

He’s never done this with anyone before in his current state. Celibacy for 97 years can do that to you. Imelda tutted, walked away from him with an extra strut in her walk, swaying her hips a little bit more than usual to get his attention and started putting the dinner together. He swallowed hard. It’s been years since he did anything pass what the two of them had been doing together in bed. Actually, what they did in bed currently, was definitely more tamed than when they were alive. If this is what she wanted, then, tonight was going to be a wonderful night.


End file.
